1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved pot-type oil burner, and more particularly to a pot-type oil burner which is adapted to stabilize the vaporization rate of fuel oil in a pot to form a uniform combustible gas, to thereby carry out stable and efficient combustion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a pot-type oil burner which does not use a wick, it has been required to keep a pot or a vaporization means at a high temperature utilizing radiant heat emitted from a combustion chamber and/or heat emitted from an electric heater in order to effectively carry out in the pot the vaporization of fuel oil such as kerosene. In the oil burner of such type, there appears a phenomenon that fuel oil supplied to the pot, when heated to a high temperature, is distributed in the form of fine particles on the walls of the pot and is vaporized over a prolonged period of time. Unfortunately, this results in a conventional oil burner of such type having a disadvantage that it is substantially impossible to stably supply vaporized fuel oil to a combustion chamber at a uniform rate, because it does not have any means effective to prevent such phenomenon. Further, it should be noted that such phenomenon appears in a pot of a relatively low temperature as well as a high temperature.
Also, the conventional pot-type oil burner has another disadvantage that the vaporization of fuel oil supplied to the pot starts with a fraction of a lower boiling temperature, thereby causing tar to remain in the pot, resulting in the oil burner causing an incomplete combustion.